


Training?!

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Kid Flash, Prankster Robin, Training, Training through Pranks, robin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Relationships: Kid Flash & Robin
Kudos: 21





	Training?!

Our protagonist rapidly stocked his weapons, and slipped into the vents, ensuring an audio-recording from his study session the night before was playing on repeat behind him. A muffled cackle slipped past his lips as he consulted the holographic map on his arm, before making his way to the vent above the boy’s locker-room. He slipped out of the access, and landed lightly on the floor within, stalking over to his target’s locker and removed the bottle of homemade shampoo, replacing it with a similar scented concoction, designed to be non-irritating to Atlantean Physiology – even if the effects would be visually irritating. A vibration on his arm served to trigger his return to the vents, his compatriot having alerted him to the incoming presence of one of his opponents.

He slid quickly through the vents, making sure to map his path downwards to make up as much distance as possible before the sharp-ears of the one approaching picked him up. He slid from the vents in the garage level, and made his way over to the resting Sphere. A series of beeps from his arm-computer later, and Sphere agreed to distract his foes if they tracked him down there, accepting a collection of bouncy balls designed to release fire-extinguisher foam on contact. He slipped back into the hallways, giving up on the vents for the moment, not wanting to risk being detected within. Quickly making his way to the emergency stairs, he stifled a cough from the dust lurking within, and disabled the alarm activated when they were accessed.

Back on the Zeta-Tube level, he sent off the trigger for his distraction, releasing an experimental compound into the Mountain’s pool, resulting in a product with the consistency of jello, once the system registered the pool as empty. At the sound of rage picked up by the speakers he’d placed in the room, he waited in the shadows for a beat while the others rushed down the main lift, before wrapping the access point to Zeta-Tunnel in clingfilm, and darting up the wall, and into the vent access.

His next stop was the kitchen, where he paused for a moment, before shrugging and switching the labels on the salt and sugar jars over, and the flour and baking soda, knowing that KF’s propensity to buy baking soda by the sack would ensure that change wouldn’t be noticed for a while. He checked his scanner, and snorted at the replied message that they were still by the pool, trying to see if the perpetrator was down there, and that the toilets might be clingfilmed. _‘Guess he’s bored.’_ He shrugged, and let out a soft humming sound, before dropping a series of pills extracted from a tin on his belt, into each of the open liquids in the fridge.

He shrugged, and meandered out into the lounge and started to mess with the tv, switching the language setting for Portuguese, only for the vibrating alert to go off as he was disabling the access to anything resembling static. A pout slid over his lips, before he shrugged and slid into the tunnel hidden under the tv table, disappearing beneath the wall even as he spotted feet entering the room. An audio bite, hidden in the vents a few rooms away, was triggered by a press of a button on his wrist as he slid down the slid portion of the tunnel, drawing them off in the opposite direction. He bounced to his feet in front of the private bedrooms, and cocked his head to one side, before grinning broadly, and removing a tube from his pocket. A quick application of invisible dye later, and anyone touching the keypads of their rooms would have bright blue hands five minutes after contact with skin. A shriek in his ear was accompanied by the sound of the Zeta-Tubes activating.

**_“Training over.”_** A voice echoed over the intercom, **_“Robin stop where you are and head back to the Mission Control Room. Team. If you catch him on his way, you win.”_**

* * *

Five minutes later, a beaming Robin and Kid Flash stood before Batman, the rest of the Team glaring at the two of them. “How come Wally was allowed to sabotage us?” Artemis demanded, her hair currently a garish pink to match Kaldur’ahm’s neon blue.

Batman stared at her, “If you failed to consider the possibility of double agents, then you have only yourselves to thank.”

Flash snapped his gaze from the glare he was shooting a grinning Robin, the clingfilm somehow fused to his costume, “Exactly, never underestimate your opponents.” He paused. “Though I wasn’t aware we were targets too.”

Robin cocked his head, “I was told to target anyone and everyone foolish enough to make themselves an easy mark. Nothing about excluding non-Team members.”

Batman nodded, “Exactly. In fact, any remaining pranks will be left in place. If you can’t recognise them soon enough to defuse them, then you obviously require the learning experience.”


End file.
